


5 things Sherlock ficlet

by sss



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 16:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sss/pseuds/sss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This came to me out of the blue, also my second try at writing ever.</p>
    </blockquote>





	5 things Sherlock ficlet

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me out of the blue, also my second try at writing ever.

  
5 movies Sherlock isn't allowed to watch in company, again, ever:

5\. A beautiful mind

4\. Indecent proposal (you DON'T want to know, really)

3\. Oceans Eleven (or 12 and 13)

2\. Crying Game

1\. 6th Sense. Absobloodylutely no.


End file.
